


for what intimations of mist

by diamondhorizons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A mashup of Canon and EU elements, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, The Galactic Civil War 2.0 I wanted to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondhorizons/pseuds/diamondhorizons
Summary: …and what meanings of rainstorms may come.The fractured New Republic teeters on the brink of war. In the shadows of the Unknown Regions, the First Order marshals their strength to strike. Rey of Jakku, newly Knighted, arrives at Hosnian Prime to serve as the Jedi Order’s latest representative at the Galactic Senate and meets the rising star of the Centrists, Senator Ben Solo of Chandrila. All hell breaks loose after.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

_28 ABY_

Ten AAL-1971/9.1 Troop Transport carriers glided into the main hangar of the _Subjugator_ , followed by three TIE squadrons. The ships docked amidst a flurry of activity, with repair droids and crew flitting between ships wielding coolant feeds and wires. Pilots climbed unsteadily out of cockpits while stormtroopers marched in orderly lines out of their carriers.

A woman waited by the turbolifts, a datapad in her hands and a black cuff tile edged in silver gleaming on her immaculate teal uniform. Her blank expression dropped into a small frown as another woman, attired in grey, broke off from the group of chattering pilots overseeing postflight checks and approached her with rapid steps.

“Sitrep on Lehon, Lieutenant Stynnix,” she said, right hand poised over her datapad.

Lieutenant Lusica Stynnix stiffened her back and began. “Major Barrut. Initial atmosphere-level scans by our pilots and later ground-level scans in Quadrants A-5, B-5, and C-5 did not yield any signs of sentient lifeforms. Around 66% of the planet is covered by oceans, but there are numerous islands, with an interconnected cluster in Quadrants B-2 to B-9 of specific interest for potential occupation. Planetary atmosphere is capable of sustaining long-term inhabitation by most humanoid species, but droids will require further repair and management due to high humidity. In short, Major, Lehon would be the optimal choice for establishing a long-term Order presence within this system.”

“That is promising to hear, Lieutenant,” Major Barrut said. “Your observations have been noted. A more detailed standard report will be required alongside the usual expedition paperwork within 2 standard weeks. Dismissed.”

The lieutenant snapped off a salute, turned, and headed back to the pilots, now watching the TIE fighters being lifted into their launching racks. The major pursed her lips and looked back down at her datapad, fingers tapping rapidly on the screen.

_Lieutenant Stynnix’s assessment of establishing a permanent planet-side presence on Lehon is seconded. Once the entire system is secured, the First Order will have gained control over one of the few navigable sectors of the Unknown Regions, and thereby the ability to deter any New Republic incursions into First Order territory._

She was about to send the memorandum when a communique came in. _Report to Admiral Driss at Meeting Room C-1B for a meeting immediately._

Major Barrut heaved a little sigh and pressed a button on the wall to summon the turbolifts. Meeting Room C-1B was just off the bridge of the _Subjugator_ , which meant that Captain Ordo was sure to be present. The man was insufferable, far too fond of his own voice, and formed her primary motivation to be assigned to a different Star Destroyer, hopefully one under the command of a less pompous officer.

She reread her unsent memorandum and saved it as a draft instead. This way, she could present the assessment and her recommendation at the meeting to the admiral directly, saving her precious time and paperwork. There was no way High Command wouldn’t jump at the opportunity to finally stabilise First Order rule over most of the Unknown Regions and stop Republic intruders from flying in and gaining further intelligence. Maybe this initiative could even get her off the _Subjugator_ more quickly.

The turbolift arrived, and Major Barrut stepped into it, smoothing down her uniform as she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since I've dabbled in SW, so any errors and inconsistencies are mine.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr [here](https://lonelyhorizons.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 1

_33 ABY_

Rey stepped off the cruiser and looked around nervously at the multitude of transports landing and taking off, her satchel in hand and her identichip burning a hole in the pocket of her beige tunic. Her long years on Jakku and later, Yavin IV, had not prepared her for the grandeur and noise of the New Republic’s latest capital, and she was having a little difficulty blocking out all the voices in the Force.

“Rey,” a familiar voice called, and she turned to see Kirana Ti standing in the shade of the Republic City Spaceport Authority Office.

“Master Kirana,” Rey said, and bowed when she stood before the Dathorimian Jedi Master. Kirana returned the bow, and bestowed a formal smile on her.

“Congratulations on completing your Trials, young Knight,” Kirana said. “May you put your training to good use in serving the Republic.”

“I am ready,” Rey said, and then she hesitated. “Maybe not so much in dealing with politicians, though.”

“It’s a different battlefield than what you’ve been used to,” Kirana conceded, “but a Jedi must above all be a peacekeeper, and enabling negotiations and diplomacy is an important part of our work.”

Rey looked down at her boots. “Master Luke assigned me here specifically because I needed to work on my diplomatic skills,” she muttered.

Kirana made a brief grimace. “I know the prospect of accommodating politicians may be unappealing,” she said carefully, “but these are troubled times. Many in the Jedi Order have felt disturbances in the Force. We must work with the Senate to ensure that the peace is kept across the galaxy, Rey.”

“I suppose,” Rey said. She hadn’t welcomed this assignment; she’d have been more than happy to be sent out on missions with her fellow newly minted Knights.

“You won’t be alone here for a while yet,” Kirana said. She put a reassuring hand on Rey’s shoulder. “I return to the Praxeum within 3 standard weeks, and Princess Leia may appear from time to time.”

“I thought Princess Leia had left the Senate to lead the Resistance?” Rey asked.

Holonet had been a seething mess of reports and speculation the day Princess Leia and Master Luke’s parentage was revealed, and Luke had gathered the entire Order to address the rumours. Yes, he was the son of Darth Vader and Padmé Amidala, and so was his sister. No, he was not a secret agent for the Dark Side of the Force or the First Order. He had known the truth for a long time, long before the Empire fell. No, he would not retire from the Jedi Order now; he trusted them all to trust him.

Princess Leia had taken the revelation harder. Her bid for First Senator had failed miserably, and many of her allies had abandoned her for her Imperial ties. She’d eventually resigned her seat out of frustration with the inertia of the Senate and formed the Resistance to combat the First Order. The last time she was seen publicly, she’d been gathering troops and ships in the Outer Rim.

“Yes,” Kirana agreed, “but she still has many friends here, and she is still a Jedi besides, even though she left us for a different calling. I don’t believe the Leia I know could keep out of galactic politics for long.”

Rey had never met Princess Leia, so she shrugged before she remembered that she was a Jedi Knight now, and ought to be more dignified. She straightened up and tried to look grave and responsible.

Kirana noticed. “There’s no need to stand on attention around me, Rey,” she said gently, and started to walk out of the spaceport. “It’s the Senators you’ll have to look out for, especially the Centrists.”

“The Centrists?” Rey asked, catching up and walking beside her.

“They mistrust the authority of the Jedi and think we occupy too large a position in the New Republic outside of the military,” Kirana said, and a dark look crossed her face. “You’ll see soon enough.”

~~~

The apartments given for the use of the Jedi on Hosnian Prime were small and sparsely furnished, but they weren’t far from the senatorial complex where Rey was expected to be most of the time. And in fact, they were already a great deal grander than the rooms at the Jedi Praxeum.

Rey’s room was outfitted with a sleeper, a table, a chair, and a wardrobe built into the wall. She even had a door to her own small fresher. Glowpanels were set into the ceiling, and slats had been installed over the transparisteel windows to ease meditation in the dark. Outside, the splendour of Hosnian Prime beckoned: the afternoon sun glowed off glittering skyscrapers, speeders zipped past in regular lanes, and she could catch a glimpse of the hanging gardens off to the west.

Kirana’s voice floated in from the entrance hall. “Your presence isn’t expected until tomorrow morning, so if you’re tired you can retire early now. Or if you’re hungry, then we can go have a meal somewhere.”

Rey considered. She was pretty tired after two days of hurtling through hyperspace in the cruiser, but she would never turn down an opportunity at food. “I am a bit hungry, so the meal would be nice, Master,” she called.

“Lovely,” Kirana said, striding past her doorway. “We’ll leave in half an hour, so you can unpack and settle in first.”

~~~

Kirana took her to a small bistro in a neighbouring residential quadrant. The buildings were more modest and much shorter than the ones in their own neighbourhood, but Rey felt at home in the grimy streets amongst weathered duracrete.

The food was incredible compared to what she’d been eating on Yavin IV for years. It wasn’t that the Praxeum served bad food, exactly; it was just that everyone got tired of eating the same things on a monthly schedule. It was also strange to have actual people serve her instead of the carts pushed by droids she’d gotten used to, so she followed Kirana’s lead.

“What should I expect?” Rey asked. She would be so out of her depth at the Senate, she didn’t even know what questions to really ask.

“The official position of the Jedi Order on Senate business is that of neutrality,” Kirana said, “but we’ve always had more in common with the Populists, mostly because they respect us and don’t want us gone. Usually I don’t speak unless I must or my opinion is invited, but I do meet with various people outside of Senate meetings.”

“But who are the Populists? Are they the rivals of the Centrists? Who should I know? Or talk to?”

“Don’t watch much Holonet, do you?” Kirana laughed.

Rey blushed. “They don’t exactly give us a lot of free time when we’re about to be Knighted,” she said defensively. “And Holonet News is kind of…confusing.”

“Holonet News tells you a lot of fluff and a whole lot of nothing,” Kirana said darkly, and Rey was taken aback by the undercurrent of resentment in her tone.

“Master?” She asked quietly.

“Holonet News has a less than favourable opinion of the Jedi, and they don’t hesitate to broadcast that opinion to the entire galaxy. Funding issues, accusations of undue influence, and the ceaseless shadow of Vader over Luke—but that’s beside the point.” Kirana looked at her and sighed. “Well, where to begin…”


End file.
